60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandits
Bandits, also known as raiders, are the largest external threat to the family. They are a group of people that take control of an area, coming in only after family members have sent out too many expeditions, and they are much more likely to come if expeditions are sent out one after the other, including events where the player is prompted to send someone outside the shelter. The game will let you know if the bandits are close after a family member returns from an expedition, letting the player know that the family member was followed. There is no set number of times the scavenging family member must be followed; after the first time, the player has only about 20 days before the bandits take control of the area. The game lets the player know if bandits have taken control of the area on the "prepare for expedition" screen. At this point, it is extremely dangerous for a character to go on an expedition, as they are extremely likely to be captured or killed by raiders. Once the bandits have moved in, the family is not safe in the shelter, either, but only if a family member enters the shelter after the bandits take control. Bandits will periodically come to the shelter and the family will have to defend themselves. If they are incapable of doing so, the bandits will kidnap family members, starting with Mary Jane, then Timmy, then Dolores, then Ted, or raid the shelter and leave it empty, leaving the family extremely likely to die of dehydration; or cause an instant Game Over. If Mary Jane was mutated then she will use 'brute force' that will scare the raiders away. However the raiders will still come back.Mutant Mary Jane doesn't leave when you do this so you can do this endless times. If a character was captured by raiders, it is possible that he or she can be rescued via the "Payback time." events. You can defend against bandits 10 times before you lose by the bandits. Sometimes, you can defend against raiders more if you fix the rifle. After the Dolores DLC, using the Harmonica will make the bandits go away to the beautiful music that you played. Although the Harmonica does not break, the second time you use it, it will be taken away. {Use padlock when they come} {Use Axe when they come} {Use Rifle when they come} {Use Bug Spray when they come} {Help the Mutated People} {Help the lady with the spider} {Pancake fights then leaves} {Mutant Mary Jane} {Timmy gets captured} {Dolores gets captured} Known Names Nathan: As the One Known in the middle,he is Ted's former friend. Prepare for Expedition Screen 'Judging by the sound of gunfire and screams, it seems like a group of bandits have taken control of the area. Going outside could be extremely dangerous. '(Worst scenario) In this stage, going outside is always a suicide mission for both the character and the items they carried with them, even if they come out with a rifle or an axe. Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Deaths